


December is darkest, in June there's no light

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [68]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Inspired by Music, King's Landing, Loss, Love, Stars - Calendar Girl, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery knows that Sansa etches a tally mark for every day she is alive until she disappears from King's Landing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December is darkest, in June there's no light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Title and inspiration from Stars - Calendar Girl (which is one of the most perfect sad!Sansa songs, I wanted to include a snippet of the lyrics for context, but everything is relevant to Sansa and this fic, so check the end notes for the full lyrics.)
> 
> prompt from drabbletag5 - "loved and lost"
> 
> tw: depression

Margaery has seen the marks etched into the wood of Sansa’s windowsill. Margaery pretends to sleep when the girl slips out of bed to take her place before the sunrise. Sansa murmurs a prayer to the Seven for her family and her own life. It breaks Margaery’s heart to hear the girl asking for just another day of life. In thanks, she moves a small knife across the wood. _Another mark for another day._

She tells Sansa of Highgarden and the beauty of the gardens under the midday sun, fondly sharing stories of the backdrop to her childhood. Sansa, though smiling and nodding appropriately, has a dull look in her eyes. Winterfell may be dark, but there has been no light since Sansa traveled south. Not even Margaery can make her happy.

One day, Sansa is gone. Margaery convinces herself not to seek her out. She recalls her grandmother telling her that if you love something, you let should let it go. Margaery still waits up through the night for Sansa, in hopes that she will return. 

Each night comes without news of Sansa and Margaery honours them by etching a tally mark into the windowsill. _Stay alive_ , she prays.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics for Stars - Calendar Girl
> 
> If I am lost for a day  
> Try to find me  
> But if I don't come back  
> Then I won't look behind me  
> All of the things that I thought were so easy  
> Just got harder and harder each day
> 
> December is darkest  
> In June there's no light  
> But this empty bedroom won't make anything right  
> And out on the landing  
> A friend I forgot to send home  
> Who waits up for me all through the night
> 
> Calendar girl  
> Who's in love with the world  
> Stay alive  
> Calendar girl  
> Who's in love with the world  
> Stay alive
> 
> I dreamed I was dying  
> As I so often do  
> And when I awoke  
> I was sure it was true  
> I ran to the window  
> Threw my head to the sky  
> And said whoever is up there  
> Please don't let me die
> 
> And I can't live forever  
> I can't always be  
> One day I'll be sand on the beach by the sea  
> The pages keep turning  
> I'll mark off each day with a cross  
> and I'll laugh about all that we've lost
> 
> Calendar girl  
> Who is lost to the world  
> Stay alive  
> Calendar girl  
> Who is lost to the world  
> Stay alive 
> 
> January, February, March, April, May, I'm alive.  
> June, July, August, September, October, I'm alive.  
> November, December, yeah all through the winter  
> I'm alive  
> I'm alive.


End file.
